


My Stomach Hurts

by Rlillies



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anne Shea is Alive, I'm ignoring that she died, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i think, it cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Lukas finally finds the right time to ask Philip to spend the rest of his life with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a second part of a series. This is actually based before the first one I wrote. I also want y'all too know that this is not Beta'd and I am also a teenage girl so if there are any mistakes im sorry

This is the night.  
This is the night that I finalize things between Philip and I, that is, if he were to say yes.  
I have already asked Anne for her permission, which she gave with only two conditions “Just treat him good.” and “Please take care of my baby.”  
Which after everything I have ever put him through. I would never hurt him ever again, I’ll always treat him great. Always treat him like he deserves, for he has done no wrong. I’ll always pepper him with gifts that he always tells me I don't need to get for him. I’ll always be willing to love him unconditionally. Which is why I am about to ask him to marry me.  
I take him to Tivoli. I take him to what used to be our favorite spot, where I used to jump my motorbike, where we first fell in love.  
I planned a picnic, the cheesy kind. One with a red and white checkered picnic blanket, a woven basket (which we got one day at a small festival while we were traveling), some wine, and ham sandwiches.  
“Luka,” God, I hated it when Rose ever called me pet names, but the sound of it from Philip, I could fall asleep to it, “why are we going to Tivoli for our date?”  
“No reason, just thought it would bring some nice nostalgia.” I answer, looking over at him from the driver's seat of our car. I take my right hand from the wheel, and grab a hold of his soft, yet rough hand.  
“And why would we be going to Tivoli?” His eyebrow raises up. “Not like we many fond memories there.”  
“Yeah, but we do have a few, that you can't deny”  
“Alright then, how about you tell me if we are almost there?” He sounds so childish and young when he says that. I love it.  
“What,” I smirk “Are you a 10 year old?”  
“Haha” Philip glares at me “You are just such a great comedian Luk.”  
Trees pass by, minutes tick on. Philip keeps pestering me about how long it’ll take for us to get there. When finally, we get to the point that I can't drive to the spot. I pull up next to the tree line, as close as I can with my car.  
“Now, we walk the rest of the way.”  
“I have to walk, to a date?” He balks. “This is so unfair.”  
I answer by just giving out a small, yet loud enough for him to hear, “Hmmhm” in confirmation. My eyebrows raising. I walk to the trunk of the car and grab the picnic supplies. I pat my pocket to check that the ring is indeed there.  
“Well, can't my lovely boyfriend carry me there.”  
“Sorry babe, I have to carry this stuff.” I jester to the picnic basket and such.  
He just nods, and then jesters to me to lead the way.  
And so, we walk.  
We walk, Philip standing next to me, a small adorable smile stuck on his face. His eyes twinkling happily.  
When we finally get to the jump site. Philip pauses and looks over at me.  
“This is the jump site, isn’t it?” He asks me.  
I understand why he would ask, for the jump site hasn't been used in such a long time that grass has started to grow and the slopes look not-so-taken care of. And so, I just nod and smile.  
I set down the stuff. I grab the blanket and lay it out. I then jester for Philip to sit down.  
And he does, looking like a giddy like child. His smile is so contagious that I would die before I let it fall.  
I sit down across from him, our knees knocking together. Our smiles matching. Our love equal (although we always argue who loves each other more).  
“So, Mr. Shea, would it be wine first. Or the highest of classiest of ham sandwiches.” I say to him. Waving the ham sandwich in his face. A cheeky grin on my face.  
He giggles, his smile crinkling all the way up to his eyes. “God, I love you.”  
I just raise my eyebrow at him, gesturing to the wine and sandwich in my hands.  
“I’ll take the sandwich, I don't really want to drink tonight.”  
So I hand him the sandwich, and we sit in comfortable silence for awhile. Exchanging multiple smiles and small words of love and adoration.  
“So, what's the special occasion that you brought me all the way out here?” Philip asks me.  
“I have to have a reason to take my beautiful boyfriend out on a date?” I ask, feigning a hurt expression, my hand on my chest.  
He smiles. “Well, no. But this is very far from where we live now.”  
I look at him. I look at his small smile that can somehow still reach all the way up to his eyes. I swallow any doubt or fear. I man up and decide that this is the right time as any to ask him to stay with me, forever.  
I look at him, and I set my paper plate down. I slowly get down onto my knee. His eyes slowly widen.  
I take out the ring.  
“Philip Shea,” his mouth drops open. “My stomach has hurt for so many years. I have loved since the day in the cabin, no matter how horrible and terrifying that night may have been. I may not have known or classified it as love then. But we have been through thick and thin, through college and debt, hell, we’ve been through more than people twice our age has.” he has tears in his eyes, his head just nodding yes. “And I would just like to ask you, if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me? If you, Philip Shea would want to spend the rest of this short life with me. Will you marry me?”  
He slowly gets up onto his knees, so that way he is right below my face. “Yes. Yes I will marry you!”  
He pulls my face down to his level, and smashes his lips onto mine for a quick kiss. This one, compared to our hungary first, to our hesitant second, and compared to out other many thousand kisses we have had after wards. This will forever be the best.  
“I love you Lukas.” he whispers. “I love you so damn much.”  
I grin down at him. I grab his left hand, kissing his wrist, down to his knuckles, to his ring finger. I slip on the silver and gold ring onto his finger and kiss that two.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/r-lillies  
> so feel free to talk to me or something


End file.
